


how i'm imaginin' you

by wizardcorez



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Amnesty (The Adventure Zone), Feelings Realization, Hollice, How Do I Tag, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Pining, Rarepair, how do i tag "beating ur meat to ur best friend and realizing ur in love with them"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardcorez/pseuds/wizardcorez
Summary: Jake Cool-Ice is in love with his best friend, he just doesn't realize it yet. Oh, and he's horny.alternate title: make me wanna know that body like it's mine
Relationships: Jake Coolice & Hollis, Jake Coolice/Hollis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	how i'm imaginin' you

Hollis's words had been replaying in Jake's mind the whole time they had driven him back to the lodge. They had been at the Hornet's Nest, which had just gotten a new pool table. The group learned that Jake didn't know how to play pool, and Hollis, being his best friend, took it upon themself to teach him.

They crowded behind him, on their toes since Jake was a little taller than them, with their arms around him guiding his hands. He tried to focus on the game of pool, he really did, but with his best friend pressed against him like that it was hard to think, unable to keep his mind from wandering.

Hollis had ragged on him for his blush, which only made him turn pinker, and when they stepped away they ruffled his hair and watched as he tried to play pool without help this time. Somehow, after a couple attempts, he got it right. Jake had turned to Hollis, grinning wide, always happy to know Hollis was proud of him. 

"Good boy." Hollis had hummed, chuckling softly and punching his shoulder. If Jake's blush had been bad before, he was on fire now.

He stuttered a little, having to refocus before saying anything so his words wouldn't come out sounding strained. He managed through the rest of the pool game and made an excuse to go home at the end of it, and now he was speed-walking up to his room in the lodge, refusing to look at anyone he walked past.

Jake closed the door behind him, locking it quickly and letting out a long exhale. Looking down, he saw the noticeable tent in his pants and let out a quiet groan, debating with himself internally.

Was it bad to jerk off to his best friend? He had done it before and felt guilty every time, always promising himself it would be the last.

It never was.

He sighed and pulled off his shirt, grabbing one of Hollis's that had been left over here on one of many sleepovers, pulling it on instead. His pants were quickly discarded before he laid back amongst his pillows.

Before he could second guess himself, he shoved his hand down his pants, palming himself slightly and letting out the quietest of noises.

Hollis's words rang throughout his head, imagining it was their hand down his boxers instead. His breathing got heavy, closing his eyes so he could really picture them, their rough hands that were darker than his, calloused fingers wrapping around his dick perfectly.

Jake shoved his boxers down so his dick was free, stroking himself slowly. He thought about how their voice would sound during sex, using those two words from earlier in a much different voice. He imagined how they'd look at him, biting their lip as they made him come apart with just their hand and a couple words.

He wondered how their lips would feel, on his own, his neck, down his chest and on his nipples. Reaching his free hand up under Hollis's shirt, he tugged on his own nipple lightly, and paired with a particularly good stroke of his hand he moaned softly.

Fuck, he knew he couldn't be too loud, not with everyone in the lodge being home. He pulled the collar of Hollis's shirt up into his mouth, biting into it and squeezing his eyes shut so he could go back into his fantasy.

Fisting his cock faster now, his other hand returned to his chest, pinching and pulling at his nipples in the way he thought Hollis might, teasing and rough.

The image of Hollis kissing down his chest reappeared in his mind, thinking of how the kisses on his tummy would tickle and would turn into bites once they got to his hips.

He was struggling not to let out whines now, bucking his hips up into his own hand as he thought of Hollis finally taking him into their mouth, how they'd hold his hips down so he couldn't move and look up at him with a sultry look in their eyes.

Feeling the familiar tug in his gut, he knew he was close, stroking himself furiously now, picturing their lips wrapped around him. It didn't take Jake long to finish like that, letting the t-shirt fall from his lips to let out a quiet moan of their name as he came into his hand.

Breathing heavy as he came down, he grabbed a tissue and quickly cleaned up, pulling on his boxers again and deciding to leave his shirt on and crawl under the covers.

He let out a little sigh, already feeling guilt replace his post-orgasm bliss as he breathed deeply, smelling their shirt he was wearing and smiling a little at the lingering smell of them, trying not to feel too bad for what he had just done, figuring it was normal to get horny over small things like what they had said. 

But as he sat there longer, he thought that maybe there was a reason the smallest things Hollis did always got Jake so flustered. Maybe it was more than just being a nineteen year old virgin who popped a boner at a couple words or a small touch. He never got like this when Keith got in his personal space, so why did Hollis do this to him?

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> we can thank hozier for the title once again lol. i haven't written anything in months but i couldn't sleep until i got this out of my system, its just kinda a drabble to get me back into writing. i haven't written smut in years either so i hope this is decent. if u know me irl and u read this no you didn't.


End file.
